


Undone [spoilers for The Flash s7ep1]

by ageless_aislynn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Caitlin arrives as Harry gets control of Nash's body after he's touched the Fusion Sphere. A little fix-it fic for the season 7 premiere.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	Undone [spoilers for The Flash s7ep1]

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more of these from me eventually in all different flavors ;) but for now, allow me to present a version of "No, not on **my** watch, you don't" straight from my Nash Wells/Harrison Wells doppelganger-loving fangirl heart with a Snowharry slant. ;)
> 
> If you're sad about canon, I understand. Here's a *hug* from me. We'll get through this together. *another fandom hug of solidarity for the road* ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy. ♥♥♥

Caitlin hurried into the Speed Lab with Cisco on her heels just as control of Nash's body shifted to Harry. He saw her before any of the others turned.

"Cait," he said softly as she approached. He gave an instinctual movement as if to reach out for her but his hands - Nash's hands - were now firmly attached to the Fusion Sphere as the multiversal particles transferred out of their body.

"Harry," she said, having to also fight the urge to touch him.

"I'm glad you got here in time," he said, his gruff voice thick with emotion, "so I can say goodbye."

"No need," she said, giving a slight jerk of her chin back in Cisco's direction, where he was quickly conferring with Barry, Chester, and Allegra. "We've got a solution to power the ASF that doesn't require anybody to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry to have to point out that it's a little late for that," he said with grim sorrow. "There's nothing anybody can do now."

She smiled. "Do you know what was keeping me from healing? I'd developed my own metahuman ability. Frost still has hers but I have a separate one now. Once it fully manifested, our body healed just fine."

"Really?" His tone changed to unabashed scientific curiosity even despite the dire situation. "What's the ability?"

"Let me show you," she said and closed her eyes briefly, beginning to turn back time.


End file.
